HOA
The HOA (Homeowners' Association) is a rapidly growing organization based in Mirror Park. HOA (Home Owners Association) As the name implies, the group is a Homeowners' Association for the Mirror Park community, officially backed by Payne Real Estate. It was founded by resident homeowner Siz Fulker '''in an attempt to lower the crime rate and raise the property values in his neighborhood. HOA Members patrol the Mirror Park community to keep crime out of their neighborhood, anyone caught doing such acts are immediately removed from the area and given a "talk" with the "Mayor of Mirror Park" or dealt with by HOA officers on the spot to ensure that such acts will never happen again. All residents of Mirror Park and those who want to use it for any legal means must also pay a $10 fee for the HOA's presence. In addition, the HOA maintains a "Ban List" of those deemed unwanted in the community. Secretly, HOA members do not accept the label of "gang", as they prefer to be referenced as "only a terrorist organization". The HOA's activities consist of: * Bribery * Drug trafficking/distribution * Extortion/Racketeering * Kidnapping * Murder * Propaganda * Terrorism * Theft * Torture * Vandalism * Robbery The HOA rules include: * Must keep dogs on leash and have doggie bags on your person * Must keep up your lawn * No burglary * No being an on-duty police officer * No fake news (unless it paints the HOA positively) * No selling of drugs (unless done by HOA employee) * No speeding through Mirror Park * No white-knighting * Vehicles must be deemed roadworthy Victims '''Micheal Harris - Caught robbing houses. Aythen Warthog - 'Caught talking bad about the HOA on Twitter. 'Kael Soze - 'Repeated attempts at entering Mirror Park even though he is quadruple banned. 'Dom Nader - Ran from the HOA for no reason, had his car imponded, tried to sue the HOA, and was promptly questioned, tortured, and placed on tracks to be run over by a train. Maverick Shaw '''- [https://clips.twitch.tv/TardyPerfectManateeEleGiggle Shot HOA Lieutenant '''Matt "Kray-Tor" Joe '''with a taser and was shot down by '''Siz.] Ron Roberts - Refused to pay the HOA Tax and mocked the HOA on Twitter. [https://clips.twitch.tv/ToughNastySmoothieMikeHogu He was executed by Denzel Williams and Matt "Kray-Tor" Joe with sawed-off shotguns.] Zee Mathers - Refused to pay the HOA Tax and [https://clips.twitch.tv/AwkwardMagnificentNightingaleFailFish was tortured and dealt with by the Mayor of Mirror Park (Vivi)] Johnny Roquette and Nick Molini '''- Were caught breaking into a house and [https://clips.twitch.tv/EagerGoldenOysterArgieB8 were forced to fight to the death (after '''Johnny was shot by Denzel).] [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Luigi_Bezos Luigi Bezos] - A third party who shot down Siz, kidnapped Denzel, and got cops involved after a drive-by retaliation. Was executed on courthouse steps by Siz, Denzel, and T-Bag as Kray-Tor distracted multiple cops. Solomon Seerson '''- Killed, skinned, and ate a dog. Was thrown off the dam and repeatedly beaten and stabbed by '''Denzel Williams. Herbert P '- Refused to pay the HOA fee, badmouthed the HOA, and was found snooping around as 'Arthur Hammond was tending to Jerry after Kindle had stabbed him. Herbert was questioned, tortured, and [https://clips.twitch.tv/OilyCrunchyOkapiPipeHype executed by Denzel and Kindle as per Arthur's request.] [https://clips.twitch.tv/RamshackleHelplessMageCharlietheUnicorn He was then decapitated by Kindle.] Lauren Forcer - [https://clips.twitch.tv/InexpensivePiliableCaterpillarHotPokket Was kidnapped unexpectedly by the HOA '''(initiated by '''Kindle)], which resulted in a high-speed police chase until evading them in the city, the police then found them again and began another, much shorter, [https://clips.twitch.tv/RelievedPiercingCiderSaltBae chase leading to the PD gunning down of almost every HOA member except for Denzel Williams,] who arrived on scene and saved the downed crew by bringing them to Grandma's after the rest of the police were downed by several vehicle explosions. The Russian Mafia '''- [https://clips.twitch.tv/PhilanthropicHeartlessTomatoKevinTurtle The HOA and the '''Russian Mafia '''had a gunfight at the docks, the Russian Mafia's territory,] because of a dispute over a tax forced upon HOA Cadet '''Frederick Molini '''by the '''Russian Mafia. Buck Colton - Refused to pay the $10 dues and then danced in his underwear on top of his car, where he was charged an additional $20 ticket. After shooting at Ryan Kindle he drove off and ended up being taken by the Father of the Fire (he got blown up by the gas tank located near Siz's house.) Arrests Nicolai Pogoski - Was caught robbing the convenience store in Mirror Park with a stolen undercover police Schafter that belonged to Detective Reinhart 'as his getaway vehicle. He was promptly detained and brought to the MRPD, but was let free by 'Lauren Forcer. [https://clips.twitch.tv/ImpartialMagnificentBatKappaPride After immediately stealing back the undercover police vehicle returned to the MRPD by Siz he was once again chased down and detained by the HOA] and was finally legally arrested by the police. Davey Doherty '''- Was caught on film robbing the convenience store in Mirror Park and was tased, detained, and brought to the MRPD after escaping from the store he was trapped in. '''Davey was let go by Officers Lauren Forcer and Clarence Williams, however upon reviewing the footage provided to them by the HOA they issued an official warrant for his arrest. Trivia * Despite being titled the "Mayor of Mirror Park", Vivi actually does not own a home in Mirror Park. She instead lives on Fudge Lane. * The Mayoral position is merely an authoritative nickname for Vivi and holds no actual power; Siz came up with it on the spot when telling his first captured criminal Michael Harris who he was going to meet. * Despite seemingly being second in command in the HOA to Siz, Kray-Tor also does not actually own a home in Mirror Park. * The HOA claims the LSPD, BCSO, and SASP have no jurisdiction in Mirror Park. * Recognition of the HOA as a private security force for Payne Real Estate property in Mirror Park is only acknowledged by the upper echelons of the police force, with most lower ranking officers outright stating that such actions are vigilantism and therefore illegal. * Assistant Chief of Police Copper (in addition to a judge) held interest in turning the HOA into a legitimate law enforcement branch that was authorized to make arrests, however, Siz '''was disinterested in learning the specifics required to legally make arrests and believes the police are "stepping on his toes" in Mirror Park. Despite this belief, '''Siz '''followed her instructions on how to legally detain suspects and had turned in several criminals to the police before abandoning the idea entirely due to both: division within the PD on whether or not to legally recognize the HOA (causing most officers to release captured criminals brought to them the HOA also providing video evidence of them committing their crime(s)) and being warned by '''Copper about recent attempts by the DoJ to regulate the operations of the HOA by implementing strict restrictions on how they could apprehend criminals. * The HOA does not negotiate with terrorists. * The HOA worships the Lady of the Lake in Mirror Park and regularly sacrifice illegally parked vehicles to her in an act called "imponding". * The HOA was sued by a cadet of the LSPD ([[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']]) over an incident that occurred due to her refusal to pay the $10 HOA fee. This case resulted in Siz Fulker and Matt Joe having to pay $2500 each to Lauren Forcer, in addition to a $250 fee for damage to her car. Divisions of the Homeowners' Association Additional Content [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yeNtTLOQSg&feature=youtu.be Here is an intro for the HOA based on Magnum PI, as suggested by Denzel.] Here is an HOA intro and short episode based on Reno 911! That's got to be the best HOA member I've ever seen... The HOA has their first court case (ends at 8:40:10) (Skip to verdict) Gallery HOA but better.PNG|The OG HOA members HOA with Ripley.png|The HOA with Ripley and Zero Court-HOA.png|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker and Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe at the courthouse as defendants in Lawn Enforcer's (Lauren Forcer's) case against the two Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Non-Gangs